Heir to the Thunder
by Dzeddy
Summary: When Naruto steals the scroll of seals, he learns not only the iconic Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu, but also the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Knowing this, he begins to train to surpass all of the shinobi before him, and become the fastest shinobi ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **If you like the story, and you want to support it, go to skamason/** **AzMa (theres a dot com after skamason)** **. That's an adfly link, and it'll earn me a few extra** cents, **while being free for you. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

Naruto smiled. For his entire life, it had seemed like the whole village, the whole world had been against him. People shunned him, his parents had died before he had been given a single memory of him, and he had been born without any talents, save his stamina and chakra reserves. Until now. Now, he had managed to finally turn something his way, by stealing the Scroll of Seals.

Taking care not to make any noise as to not alert the nearby ninja searching for him, he slowly unrolled the seals, and read about the first two jutsu listed, both created by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. The first jutsu, Hiraishin no jutsu, he brushed off as a jutsu that would not fit his fighting style, but the second one caught his attention. The Shadow Clone jutsu, a jutsu that could create copies of the user that contained a portion of the user's chakra. The clones would not only be able to transfer their experiences and knowledge to the user when released, but would even be able to transfer training experience. If that wasn't enough, this jutsu was only a B rank ninjutsu, which even he would be able to master. A cry of joy burst forward from his lips as he realized that he could even make up for the difference in potential between him and Sasuke by using the Kage-Bunshin and his chakra reserves to multiply his advancement exponentially. Suddenly, Iruka appeared in front of Naruto, after dropping out of his high speed shushin.

Naruto jumped back, and entered fighting position, knowing full well that he was hopelessly outmatched by the chunin. His eye's widened as Iruka placed a hand on his head, and murmured, "This was not you're idea, is it?" Naruto's breath stopped as he realized that Iruka knew about Mizuki informing him about the scroll of seals, and the forbidden jutsu. His eyes widened even further as he saw a white-haired figure walking up behind Iruka. Mizuki let out a spiteful laugh and assembled a fuma shuriken, and threw it at Iruka.

The fuma shuriken sped towards Naruto, spinning so fast that Naruto could not see the indivivual blades. Naruto closed his eyes, preparing for death, as he felt something, no, someone move in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Iruka bent over him, breathing heavily. "What is wrong with you! Why would you sacrifice yourself for that Demon Fox?" Mizuki screamed, his voice betraying his hate and disgust for the Kyuubi. "What does he mean?" Naruto asked, both confused and fearful. "You haven't told him, have you?" Mizuki mocked. "Naruto, when you were born, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into you in order to save the village. That is why everybody hates you. That is why you will NEVER BECOME THE HOKAGE." Mizuki screamed, as he lept off of the tree branch and straight for Naruto. Iruka jumped in the way of Mizuki, and grunted in pain as Mizuki's kunai slammed into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHY WOULD YOU SAVE THE KYUUBI?" Mizuki screamed "He will be the catalyst that destroys our village! The Kyuubi is a murderer who will betray the village" Iruka coughed up a gobbet of blood, and smiled. _"Yeah… the monster fox would do that… but Naruto is different. I've acknowledged him as… one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… but he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of the Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki!"_ _ **[1]**_ Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Iruka's words, and realized that Iruka was speaking his true feelings. At that point, he realized that the world had not been against him. He had Sarutobi, Iruka, and even the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. Mizuki growled, and pulled his kunai out of Iruka's shoulder. "I'll finish him off myself" he snarled.

Naruto stood up, and looked Mizuki straight in the eyes, red wispy chakra flowing off of him, and his eyes flashing red. Mizuki let out a mocking and spiteful laugh, and flew at Naruto, with a kunai in each hand. As he was about to stab the Kunai through Naruto's heart, he felt dozens of hands grab every part of his body. Mizuki looked around, and saw thousands of Kage-Bunshin surrounding him, each of them with frightening strength. The original Naruto walked up to Mizuki, and murmured in his ear "Touch me or anyone that I care about, and I'll kill you." With a Bijuu energy enhanced punch, Naruto sent a perfect right hook flying into the connection between Mizuki's jaw and skull, instantly knocking him out. Iruka looked at his student in amazement. A failing, talentless individual with low intelligence and talent had just created more Kage-Bunshin than most jonin and even kage could. He pulled off his headband, and wrapped it around Naruto's head. As Naruto was beginning to faint, Iruka murmured "You pass" into his ears, as Naruto's head slumped forward and he fell into Iruka's arms, unconscious, with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed and tipped back his head as he waited for his Jonin instructor to arrive. Ever since he had learned about the abilities of the Kage Bunshin, Naruto had been using Kage Bunshin to grow smarter, develop battle strategies, and most importantly, learn new jutsu and grow stronger. Before he had learned how to use Shadow Clones, Sasuke would always defeat him in every dogfight, every spar, and every tactics battle they ever fought. However, with his shadow clones, he had made up for the difference in talent, and even outstripped it. Now, Naruto would constantly grow stronger each time they fought, and he realized, while they were fighting. Sasuke was confused and infuriated by his contemporaries sudden growth, but he could not find the reason why, and therefore just dedicated himself to train harder. Little did Sasuke know, the reason for the decrease of the gap between them was due to Naruto's monstrous stamina and chakra reserves. Because of them, Naruto would always have several hundred shadow clones training, learning, and practicing. However, there seemed to be one jutsu that he just could not master, no matter how many shadow clones he applied to it. The Hiraishin, or more specifically, the first stage of the training (summoning jutsu).

He had originally brushed off the jutsu as a waste of time, but as he read about it more and more, he realized how useful it would be. With it, he could fly across the battlefield and control the flow of the conflict. However, he had hit is first snag when learning the summoning jutsu. In order summon anything, he would have to sign a contract with a species. However, there was nobody that he could ask to bring him a contract, nor anyone who could summon a creature for him. This was why he hoped that his instructor, one of the finest Jonin in Konoha, would be able to introduce him to a species for him to sign a contract with.

Naruto growled as he, Sakura, and Sasuke were the only three left in the room. His Jonin sensei should have arrived hours ago! This made him receive an annoyed glare from Sakura and a patronizing smile from Sasuke. Naruto got up, and began to perform the signs for Kage-Bunshin, as a hand with an iron grip slammed him onto the desk, and an impassive, grey-haired man in his early thirties stared at him in the eyes, his face impassive. "Now now, we can't have any fights, can we." Kakashi Hatake said lightly, before releasing his grip on Naruto's neck. Again he spoke, but addressing everyone in the room. 'I am Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your Jonin instructor.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you like the story, and you want to support it, go to skamason/AzMa (theres a dot com after skamason). That's an adfly link, and it'll earn me a few extra** cents, **while being free for you. Thanks in advance.**

Naruto stared in both fear and admiration at the man in front of him. Kakashi had just been able to ghost into the classroom and slam him onto a desk without him even noticing. Looking at his team members, he saw the same expression of surprise and admiration in their eyes. Well, mostly surprise in Sasuke's case. "Up to the roof" Kakashi said curtly, and he turned around and began walking for the stairs.

"Well, let's begin by introducing yourselves." Kakashi said, as they sat down on the rooftop. "I want to know your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and things like that." "Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto muttered. Kakashi, hearing this, said, "I am Kakashi Hatake, I don't want to tell you my likes and dislikes, I have no dreams for the future, and I have lots of hobbies. Now you, blond midget." Naruto sputtered and turned red at the insult, and began to get up. "Quiet, halfwit." Sasuke sighed. "I'll go first. I am Sasuke Uchiha, I do not have many likes, I have too many dislikes to count, and I don't have time for dreams or hobbies. I have a goal, to restore my clan, and kill one man." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a short time, reevaluating his idea of his contemporary. "I'll go next!" Naruto exclaimed. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, instant or fresh, but I like it even more when it's treated to me by Iruka Sensei. My hobbies are training with Kage-Bunshin, and trying new kinds of ramen. My dream is to perfect the new jutsu I am working on, and to become the strongest shinobi ever and the Hokage!"

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's speech, while Kakashi looked at him with a new light of respect in his eyes. "What about you, Sakura? What are your dreams, likes, goals, and hobbies?" Sakura blushed, and looked at Sasuke. Kakashi understood what this meant, and dropped the question. Then, abruptly, Kakashi started walking away. "What?" Naruto yelled. "You'll be evaluated on your skills tomorrow, I advise you be on time" Kakashi tossed over his shoulder. "F*cking hypocrite." Naruto muttered.


End file.
